


You Are The Best, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Children, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Feeding Birds, Gen, General, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Quality/Family Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reading, Sons, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny has some time with his kids, after the shooting had happened, They had a quiet night at home, Grace, & Charlie didn't care what they do with their father, They just wanted to be with them?, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	You Are The Best, Danno:

*Summary: Danny has some time with his kids, after the shooting had happened, They had a quiet night at home, Grace, & Charlie didn't care what they do with their father, They just wanted to be with them?, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

"Hey, Guys, Did you have fun today ?", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams asked his kids, Grace, & Charles "Charlie" Williams, as they rested from a long day out & about, They went to feed the birds at the beach, & headed for a relaxing day at the park, The Blond felt at peace, whenever he is with his children.

 

"Yeah, Danno, We had fun", The Teenager smiled, as she pecked her father on the cheek, The Little Boy hugged his father gently, & said, "Yeah, It was so cool that we got to do so many wonderful stuff today", & he snuggled into his father's good side, as the brother & sister duo were ready for him to read them a story.

 

After the story, Charlie fell asleep, & Grace carried him like a pro, as soon as her father closed the book, They both kissed the younger Williams on the forehead, "Good night, Charlie", Danny said, Grace added, "We love you", & they tiptoed out of the room, so they won't disturb his sleep.

 

"I love you, You are the best, Danno", The Young Girl said, as she kissed her father on the cheek, He mirrored her gesture, & said, "Love you too, Monkey, Love you too", & they went to their bedrooms, The Loudmouth Detective will remember this, as one of the best days of his life.

 

The End.


End file.
